


For the love of Roxi

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a new love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the love of Roxi

“Here you go baby” I heard my mother say as she handed me the plastic container loaded with food.

“For the love of Christ Mikey don’t tell me that you are still hungry after all that @#%$ that you just ate” Brain exclaimed…sliding out of the booth we had been eating lunch in as he looked at me as if I had grown two heads. “The foods not that damn good” his shock turned to laughter as he unsuccessfully tried to duck the swing that was heading his way from my very irate mother.

“It’s for Roxi” I replied simply as I leaned in and kissed my mother good-bye. “Thanks Ma…see you later”

“Bye baby” he called after me…Brian following in tow when I did not explain any further.

“Who the hell is Roxi?” he questioned …quickly catching up with me as we made our way out into the heat of the day. “Mikey…please tell me that you are not going straight. I don’t think that my cold heart could bear it” he chuckled as he stopped me and forced me to turn around and face him. “So come on spill…who the heck is Roxi? You’ve been acting strange for weeks now. Disappearing for hours at a time…taking home extra food every time that we come here. So come on Mikey…what are you hiding? Or more so…who?”

“Do you want to meet her” I asked…flashing him a dazzling smile because the truth of the matter was that I was hiding some thing and had been for nearly a month. I had meet someone…had fallen head over heels in love with her and as far as I was concerned I didn’t care who knew or what they would have to say about it. I had to control my laughter as the cocky smirk that had been covering his face quickly disappeared and in its place pure and utter shock.

“OMG…please tell me that you have not gone straight” he belted out more serious this time as he grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me against him. “Jesus Mikey…I know that it has been ages since you had your dick sucked but this is not the way to handle it”

“No I have not gone straight smart ass” I laughed…pushing myself away from the body that I longed to lay against for the rest of my lifetime. “But I have met someone and I want you to meet her”

“Phew…for a minute there I thought I was going to have to drop to my knees and remind you of the pleasures of being with a man” he laughed as he took my hand. Taking a deep breath I had to fight the urge to pin him against the wall and kiss the shit out of him at those words…because despite the fact that I blatantly denied it…even to myself most time…I was still in love with Brian and wanted nothing more then to be fucked by him. Pushing all thought of that aside…I led him around the corner and down into the dark and dirty alley. “What the hell are we doing here” he barked…looking at me as if I had lost my mind. “If you want to fuck me Mikey…I would hope that you would take me to someplace a little nicer then behind the diner”

“Shut the fuck up” I gushed more then a little irritated as I released his hand. “Roxi…come on sweetie…come on baby. It’s ok…the mean and nasty man won’t hurt you” I continued to call out to what appeared to be an empty alley. “Roxi…aww…there’s my girl” I spoke happily as the cutest tan and white bundle of fur slowly made her way from behind the dumpster. “Come on sweetie…it’s ok” I continued to coo…laughing out loud once she finally recognized me and came barreling over to where I was standing. My ass quickly came in contact with the concrete…but I didn’t care as she licked my face with her happy hello. “Brian…this is Roxi” I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her in an attempt to control her wiggling.

“What the hell is it”

“It’s a dog you asshole” I laughed once again as she broke free from my grasp and began to rain my face with doggy kisses once again. “I found her back here about a month ago when I was helping my mom with the trash. She was so scared and skinny as hell. I started leaving food for her everyday after that and little by little she began to trust me. Isn’t she the cutest thing you have ever seen” I gushed as I hugged her to my body. I’ve always wanted a dog…but I couldn’t have one growing up because of my mothers allergies and my apartment won’t allow dogs in it…so I just take care of her here”

“You are so pathetic Mikey” Brian laughed as he continued to watch the two of us wrestling on the hard and dirty ground.

“I know…I know” I laughed with him once again trying to get the overactive cutie under some sort of control. “But I can’t help it. I saw her back here all starved and sad looking and it was love at first sight. Do you want to meet her?” I asked as I held out my hand towards him.

“No fucking way” he rushed out…stepping even further away from us. “There is no way that I am touching that mangy mutt. It might have rabies or worse”

“Your afraid of dogs” I spoke in astonishment…trying to control my laugher but falling short as it quickly over took me.

“I am Brian fucking Kinney…I am afraid of nothing” he growled through clenched teeth as he pulled his suit jacket tighter around his body. “And unlike you…I have work to do” and with said he walked out of the alley leaving me alone with the new love of my life.

After that life went back to normal for all of us. Brian and I still met daily at the diner and I still fed Roxi the left over scrapes of food that my mother collected for me throughout the day. It was months later and Brian still refused to come with me to feed her…but I was ok with that because she was something that only I loved and I knew that she loved me unconditionally in return. I loved spending time with her and had even gone so far as to buy her some toys and a doggie bed for her to sleep on when I wasn’t there. It was getting harder and harder to leave her each time our visits would end for her as well as myself. I would have to fight the ache in my heart at the idea of leaving her all alone in the dark alley all night…fearful that something or someone would harm her in some way. However… my fears were unheeded until one morning before going to meet Brain for breakfast I found her bloodied…bleeding and just barely breathing. All thoughts of Brian fled my mind in am instant as I scooped her unmoving body into my arms and raced for the nearest vet hospital. I knew that Brain was going to kill me for taking the jeep without his permission…but all I could think about was that I had a spare key in my wallet and Roxi needing my help was more important then dealing with a pissed off Brian.

My heart beat wildly within my throat as I rushed into the brick building…calling out for someone…anyone to help me. I had to fight the urge to cry like a baby as man dressed in a white coat raced over to where I stood with her clutched against my chest. “My Names Dr. Kilmer” he spoke in a reassuring way. “I am going to take your dog to the back and begin to examine her. Just see one of the receptionists and she will help you get checked in. Don’t worry…your baby is in good hands” Unable to speak…I nodded in reply as he raced to the back of the waiting room leaving me tearfully in his wake.

“Hi...I’m Donna” I heard a friendly voice speak out to me as she placed a hand gently upon my shoulder. “Your puppy’s going to be ok…Dr. Kilmer is a great doctor. I just need you to come over here and fill out some paperwork” she continued as he led me towards the front desk. Moments later I had filled out all necessary paperwork as the friendly receptionist asked me to take a seat in the lobby and wait for the doctor to return. Sitting in silence I tried once again to control the urge to cry…but all thoughts of tears were pushed aside at the insistent ringing of my cell phone. I knew who it was before I answered it…but I knew that I would have to face the music sooner or later and so I answered it.

“Where the fuck are you…you little shit” I heard my best friend bark into the phone as I pulled it away from my ear due to his harshness. “Who the fuck gave you permission to take my fucking jeep…”

“Roxi’s been hurt” I cut him off as I wiped at a few escaping tears.

“Who the hell is Roxi? Wait…that stupid dog of yours. You stole my jeep to help that damn mutt of yours? Bring my jeep back Mikey or you will so live to regret it” he threatened…but I put all thoughts of Brian aside once again as the doctor emerged with a grim look upon his face.

“I can’t deal with this now Brian” I spoke fearfully as I closed the flap of my phone…clutching it painfully in my hand as I awaited the doctor’s words. “How…how is she?”

“It appears that she has been hit by a car Mr. Novotny” he spoke softly as he glanced down at the chart he held in his hand. “She has several lacerations covering her entire body…but that is the least of our worries at this time” Once again my heart caught in my throat at the look of concern spread across his face. “She has broken her rear leg in several places and for it to heal properly it will have to be repaired. However…due to the extent of her injuries it will be a very delicate procedure”

“How…how much” I questioned…feeling like an ass for asking…but the truth of the matter was that my funds were limited due to just moving back to town after leaving David in Oregon.

“About fifteen hundred dollars” he replied.

“Holy shit…” I rushed out…falling back into the chair I had been sitting in earlier. “Sorry…Um…I don’t have that kind of money” I blushed…running my hands through my hair in utter frustration. “Do you have a billing process” I questioned…my heart nearly breaking when he informed me that he did not. “Omg…What am I gonna do” I spoke more to myself then to the doctor still waiting for my response.

“There you are you little shit” I heard the obvious voice of Brian echo loudly around me as he barged his way into the vets office…scaring the shit out of me and everyone else in the tiny office. “I should fucking$…” but he stopped short as I raced out of the chair and into his arms before he had a chance to yell at me any longer. “Mikey…what…what is it”

“Roxi needs to have surgery” the doctor spoke up for me since I could do nothing but cry in my best friends arms.

“How much” Brian asked…clutching me tightly against his body.

“Fifteen hundred dollars”

“Are you fucking kidding me” he yelled even louder then before as he grabbed onto my shoulder and tore me away from the heat of his body. “Mikey…it isn’t even your dog. It’s just some mutt you picked up off the street. Do it and yourself a favor and put it out of it’s misery” he spoke clearly irritated as he looked down at me in heavy annoyance.

“Maybe I should put you out of your fucking misery” I screamed back at him as I turned to face the stunned doctor. “Do the surgery. I will come up with the money somehow. My cell phone number is on the paperwork that I signed. Please call me once the surgery is finished” Turning away from the man that was going to take care of my new love…I pushed my way past Brian and ignored his cries as I exited my way out the door. I didn’t know where I was going…or how I was going to come up with so much money. But what I did know was that I needed to burn off some of the excess frustration that had built itself up within my body and so I ran. I don’t know how long I ran…but I was completely spent as I slowly made my way into the diner…falling into a faded leather seat as I attempted to catch my failing breath.

“Michael…OMG…what’s wrong” I heard the concerned voice of my mother scream out to me as she jerked me out of my seat and into her arms.

“It’s Roxi” I sobbed…she got hit by a car and it is going to cost me fifteen hundred dollars to pay for the surgery that she needs” I sobbed…bursting my story forward as I tried to figure out where the hell I was still going to come up with the money. Brian…of course was my first thought…but as I recalled the snide way he treated me at the vet…I knew that I had to look elsewhere.

“Jesus Christ Michael…you scared the shit out of me” I heard my mother holler as she clutched me even tighter to her bosom. “I thought someone had been hurt or worse died”

“Some one did get hurt and may die” I hollered…jerking myself away from the one person I thought would have some compassion. “Jesus Ma…”

“Michael…sweetie…it’s only a street dog. There are millions of them out there…but you can’t save them all. Maybe it is for the best that this happened. Maybe it…”

“She isn’t just some random street dog” I cried out…tears flowing freely down my face. “She’s my dog. I’ve been the one taking care of her…been the one loving her and she has been loving me back. I won’t let her die just because she is some random street dog as you put it. I’m going to come up with the money and then she is coming home with me…to stay”

“Oh Michael…you have the biggest heart I’ve ever seen and I couldn’t be prouder” she announced as she once again pulled me into her motherly arms. “Under my bed in a cookie tin you will find about three hundred dollars. Take it and put it towards Roxi’s bill. I was saving it up for Christmas…but I can put it to better use this way”

“Ma…no” I spoke quickly against the skin of her neck.

“Yes baby…no go. Take care of your baby. I’ve known you always wanted one growing up and couldn’t because of me…but she is yours now…take care of her”

“I love you mom” I spoke truthfully as I kissed her quickly on the lips before racing out the door towards my childhood home.

Hours later after hitting up every single person that I knew I was still nearly five hundred dollars short as I made my way back towards the place where the dog that had captured my heart lay recuperating. “Hi Michael…” the cheerful receptionist called out to me as I made my way bashfully up to the counter.

“Hi Donna” I said as I laid the stack of bill atop the counter in front of her. “It isn’t all there” I spoke softly…near tears as I stared into her eyes. “I mean…it’s about five hundred dollars short…but I can make payments until the rest is paid off and…”

“The bill has already been paid for” she cut me off…laying her hand atop my own shaking one as it laid atop the bundle of money. “In fact the surgery was a great success and Roxi is resting comfortably. You can see her if you want. She will have to spend the night tonight…but you can take her home tomorrow afternoon. She will have to come back for a recheck in ten days…but other then that she is going to be just fine”

“Really…who…what…how” I stammered as I tried to ingest everything that she had told me.

“He chooses to remain nameless…but I bet if you think real hard you can figure out who paid the bill for you” she winked as I gave her one of the biggest smiles that I could muster. “Now come on…your baby is waiting to see you” Nodding like an idiot I obediently followed her into the back room where Roxi had disappeared several hours before hand. I had never been inside a actual vet hospital before and it was quite impressive…but it was nothing compared to the site of Roxi laying in a kennel wagging her tail crazily once she spotted me.

“Hey Roxi…” I cooed as I sat on the floor before the open cage and began to stroke her head. “How’s my girl? You feeling better” I continued to speak to her…my heart literally swelling with love for the creature before me as well as for the one that had once again surprised me with his kindness and love. I sat with her for a few minutes before Donna came back and told me that it was time for them to give her another pain injection in order for her to sleep. Kissing her upon her head I promised her that I would come back to get her the next day and that life was going to be different now that she was truly going to belong to me. “Thank you Donna…for everything” I spoke giddily as I pulled the unsuspecting women into my embrace…kissing her quickly upon her cheek.

“You’re welcome Michael…now get out of here and go find your anonymous contributor” she laughed as she nudged me towards the door.

“Brian…Brian…where are you” I screamed out giddily as I jerked open the sliding door of his loft using the key he had given to me years ago.

“What the fuck are you doing here” he tried to sound annoying…but I could hear the laughter in his voice as I raced towards him…jumping into his arms as we fell unceremoniously to the hard floor. “Jesus Mikey…what’s got into you” he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

“I love you…I love you…I love you” I cried out happily as I kissed every square inch of his face. “ I can’t believe you did this for Roxi and I will pay you back every cent I promise” I continued to shout happily…before planting one hell of a killer kiss upon his grinning lips.

“For one thing I did this for you…not that mangy mutt of yours… and you don’t have to pay me back…at least not in monetary form” he grinned evilly…wiggling his eyebrows in a sexy fashion that caused my heart to stop beating momentarily within my chest. “How about it Mikey…”

“Fuck you Brian…” I laughed…punching him playfully in the chest once I realized he was once again teasing me.

“Exactly…” he spoke winded as he flipped me onto my back…pinning me to the hard floor below as he captured my lips in a mind numbing lip lock. It was hard to concentrate on why I was truly there as he continued to kiss me in a way that he had never really kissed me before. I wanted to fight him…wanted to pull away and pretend once again that nothing had happened…but he wasn’t allowing me that option as he once again pressed the weight of his body forward making escape unattainable. Unable to move and in truth not wanting to I gave into the kiss that was literally sucking the very breath from my body as I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to give back as much as I was receiving. “Oh god Mikey” I heard him groan as I reversed his earlier action and flipped him onto his back…laying full bodied atop him as we continued to swap spit with each other. My heart was racing…my dick swelling as I lifted my knee forward slightly coming in contact with his equally raging penis. Setting a rhythm I soon had him grunting and moaning with each trust of said knee into his groin area. I was in heaven wrapped in the arms of the only man that I had and would ever love as I ran my hand through his hair in an attempt to bring him just a bit closer to me…when my hand hit upon a object laying besides us that put a stop quick to all the manly action happening between us. “Mikey” he wheezed in confusion as I rolled off of his heated body…holding the found object in my hands.

“Have I told you lately just how much I love you” I sighed as I continued to lay beside Brian as I held the book I had found in front of his face. “Dogs for dummies” I laughed at the blush raging across his already reddened face. “Why Brian you old softy you” my laughter continued as I jerked the book away from him before he had a chance to snag it back from me. “Chapter one…” I read aloud as I jumped off the floor…running to the other side of the room so he could not stop my torture. “Dogs are very simple creatures to take care of if you follow these five simple rules” I continued to read…laughter quickly following as he began to chase me like a maniac in hopes of getting the book from me. “Number one…love your pet and you will get nothing but unconditional love in return. Number Two…food and water are important in the development of your pet…make sure you have it always”

“That’s enough Mikey” I heard Brian bellow behind me as I tried to jump over the couch…failing miserably as my foot wedged between the wood and the leather causing me to instead flip over the back and onto the hard floor. “@#%$…MIKEY” Brian’s yelp of fright echoed around us as he easily made the jump…landing unscathed beside me as he gathered my laughing form into his arms. “Are you done playing now?”

“Is that dog love I see in your eyes Brian?” I teased as I lifted my hand to cup his fully blushing cheek.

“Mikey…” he threatened…but I cut him off as I wound my hand through the silkiness of his hair…inching his face forward until the softness of his lips covered mine yet again. The kiss was short and sweet and despite my best effort I quickly found that my own blush was equal to that of Brian’s.

“Brian…” I spoke softly as he continued to cradle me gently within his strong arms.

“Yeah…”

“Really…what is all of this about” I questioned seriously as I laid the book upon the hand resting on my stomach…pointing to the numerous bags of obvious pet accessories sitting upon the table across the room from us that I hadn’t noticed before.

“Can’t I just help my best friend out” he replied gruffly…pushing me off of his lap as he pulled himself off of the floor making haste for the box of cigarettes laying on the coffee table. “Besides…who the hell else was going to get the shit needed to take care of that mutt of yours. Because it isn’t like you can afford any of it anyway” he continued…quickly regretting it at the look of hurt then anger that I knew was raging across my stunned face.

“I should have figured” I spoke more to myself then to him as I pulled myself off of the floor…shaking my head in understanding. “Well don’t worry Brain…here is about half of what you have spent on the surgery and I will get the rest to you as soon as I can” I spit out angrily as I pulled the wad of bills from the front pocket of my jeans…rushing over to where he stood as I threw the money at his feet. “Thanks a fucking lot Brian…but I don’t need your help any longer” With angered steps I made my way for the door…only to stop short at the insistent urging of the man that could make my heart sore one minute and shatter it into a million pieces one minute later.

“Mikey wait…please” he begged as he forced me to turn and face him and what I saw in his eyes stunned and confused me more then ever. “Don’t go…I don’t want you to go” he whispered…pulling me into his arms as I tried to get the image of those tears glistening within those hazel depths I got sucked into each and every time out of my mind. “I just wanted to help my best friend…is that so bad”

“No…no it’s not bad Brian” I spoke softly as I wrapped my arms around his trim waist…closing my eyes as I inhaled his manly scent. “I love you Brian” I whispered against his ear…eyes still closed as we held on to each other as if for dear life.

“Me too Mikey…always have…always will” was his reply and I could tell that he meant it as he increased the hold that he held on me…so much so that I was finding it harder and harder to breath. “So come on” he said…finally breaking the self imposed silence that was surrounding us…lets read up on how to take care of this damn dog of yours” I had to laugh because how could I not as he quickly fell back into his normal Brian persona as he picked up the bills at his feet and stuffed them down my shirt once he had. “Now take your money and give it back to whoever was stupid enough to loan it to you” he laughed out loud…causing my laughter to increase because as always he knew me better then anyone else.

For the rest of the night we lay in each other’s arms on the couch as we read cover to cover the book that he had purchased. After reading it we put together the large dog crate that was to be Roxi’s new bedroom so to speak and although I was not sure about what he said the sales lady at the pet store deemed crate training…it was the only way that he would allow Roxi to stay in the loft. I was in awe at the amount of stuff that he had purchased for her and when I found the receipt at the bottom of one of the bags…I thought I was going to die from a heart attack right there on the spot. “Give me that…thank you” he spoke as he ripped the receipt from my clutches.

“Brian…you spent almost three hundred dollars on all this stuff” I said stupidly…still unable to fathom him doing so. “I…I can’t afford that much” I stammered…my brain doing mental calculations as to just how long it was going to take for me to pay him back every last cent.

“I told you that you don’t have to pay me back” he barked back…grabbing me by the hand as he led us towards his bedroom. “Come on lets go to bed because I am bushed”

“Um…I should go home” I stammered once again…putting the brakes on once we made it to the bottom step leading into the forbidden zone.

“Mikey…” he voiced my name clearly frustrated as he continued to hold my hand. “It’s late and I am just too tired to take you all the way home. You can stay here tonight and then before we go and pick up your dog we can swing by and get you some fresh clothes”

“I can take a cab…or walk even” I continued to stutter…my heart pounding so loudly within my chest that I could barely hear the words that I was speaking to him.

“Do what the fucking you want” his words of frustration rained over me. “But I am going to bed. Night Mikey” I watched as he climbed the two stairs leading to the bed I had slept in on more then one occasion…but for some reason this time felt different. I didn’t’ know if it was my imagination playing tricks on me or if it was maybe even real…but it seemed as if Brian was trying to convey something to me…something that my often hurt and confused mind was just not willing to accept. I loved him…that was public knowledge…but it what was never truly clear was the love that Brian felt for me. I mean sure he loved me…but it had always been the love of a friend…never the love of a lover and partner which was something that I had wanted desperately from the first moment that I had met him all those years ago. Pulling my eyes back to Brian…I watched as he stripped down to his clingy boxer briefs before sliding under the covers…hiding the body of the man that I wanted to make love to more then I could breath over the years.

“Fuck it…” I whispered to myself as I ascended the stairs…jerking my shirt over my head…my jeans quickly following as I sat down on the softness of the comforter working my socks and shoes off as well. He didn’t say a word as I slipped under the covers…but I felt him smile against the scruff of my neck as he pulled me into his arms…snuggling his face along the back of my neck and shoulders. I heart was racing…my blooding rushing through my veins as he continued to hold me…but it did not last long as the sounds of his slumber quickly filled my ears. It was my turn to smile as he snuggled even deeper into my neck…at the same time pulling me tighter into his embrace. I didn’t know where he began and I ended as I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep as well.

The next morning I heard him wake up…watched through half slitted eyes as he gazed down at my supposedly sleeping form with that same look that I had witnessed across his face the previous night. Confusion once again inhabited me because it looked like a look of pure and utter love…but as the realization of whom I was talking to myself about came into play I knew that I was reading those signals all wrong…yet again. I watched as he rolled out of bed…watched as he stumbled into the depths of the bathroom leaving me more confused then ever. My dick hardened instantly as I heard the spray from the shower hit the tiles and his body as all sorts of naughty images invaded my sex depraved mind. I had to seriously fight the urge to get up from the hearted warmth of his bed as I made my way into the bathroom to have my way with him. Soft laughter escaped from my lips at the absurdity of my thoughts because Brian didn’t think of me as more then a friend and sometime snuggle buddy.

“What’s so funny” I heard him ask…jerking me back to the present as he laid down beside me…laying his chin upon my shoulder as he awaited my reply.

“Um…nothing” I answer quickly as I tried get out of the bed…nearly making it before he grabbed onto my shoulder and pulled me back down.

“Where’s my morning kiss?” he questioned me with that shit-eating grin he was always famous for spread across his handsome face. Leaning forward I gave him a quick peck before once again attempting to move away from the heat of his body because it was once again causing my dick to stir deep within my boxers. “What kind of kiss was that” he chuckled as he pushed me back against the softness of the pillow where he proceeded to attach his lips to my stunned ones. “Much better” he sighed…rolling away from me as the cold air of reality took care of my morning wood in an instant. No more words were exchanged as I crawled out of bed…making my way into the bathroom for some much needed seclusion.

“Hurry up already” I heard Brian call out in irritation through the closed door of my bedroom as I changed out of my old clothes and into some new ones once we made it back to my apartment. “I want to get something to eat at the diner before we go and pick up your mangy mutt”

“Yeah…yeah…yeah…” I whispered to myself as I buttoned the last button of my jeans before making my way into the living room where he was impatiently waiting.

“About damn time” he whined clearly annoyed as he grabbed onto my hand and literally dragged me out the front door. Once again the silence surrounded us as we drove to the diner and it was slowly driving me mad.

“Brian…” I spoke finally breaking the deafening noiselessness.

“Hmmm” he replied absent mindedly not taking his eyes off the road ahead of him.

“How is this going to work” I asked…shrinking back into the leather of the s eat as he turned and glared at me with a look of pure annoyance.

“How what going to work?” he questioned…still giving me that annoyed look.

“Taking care of Roxi” I spoke softly. “I mean you have all of her stuff at your place…but I can’t expect you to do all the work of taking care of her and…” I stammered…not sure on what in the hell I was tying to say. “Maybe it would just be better if I took her to my place…or Ma’s maybe”

“Mikey…your staying at my place with that damn dog until she is well and then we will deal with it from there…and that’s that” he barked at me as he pulled into the parking lot of the diner. I wanted to fight him…well no I didn’t because those words were exactly what I wanted to hear. I knew that it was nothing but help for the pity…but it was my greatest dream come true. It was a chance for me to live out my greatest fantasy of living under the same roof with the man that held my heart and soul within the grip of his hands…pretending that we were more then what we really were or would ever be. “But the first time she shits on the floor or destroys anything she and you are out on your ass” and there it was…my perfect dream busted wide open as I watched him climb out of the jeep leaving me frowning in his wake.

Breakfast was quiet…or at least it was until Ted and Emmett showed up to bring some much needed chatter to the table. I didn’t know what was wrong with Brian and I knew that he wouldn’t tell me so I just tried to focus on the fact that in less then an hour I was going to be on my way to pick up my cute bundle of fur. After we were done eating…Brian and I once again drove in silence as we made our way to the vet’s office. I was a jumbled mess of nerves once we pulled into the parking lot for the silent treatment was more then I could bare any longer. “What the fuck is the matter with you” I yelled…the two of us flinching at the loudness of my words. “I mean Jesus Christ you have barely said two words to me since we left the loft. Are you having seconds thoughts about this…because if you are then just tell me now. I love you Brian…but I don’t need your pity that much if it is going to ruin our friendship” I continued on with my rant as my hands flew frantically in the air.

“Your so cute when you irritated” he chuckled as he leaned over and kissed me softly upon my lips before leaving me alone once again in the jeep.

“Fuck me” I whispered to myself as I climbed out of the jeep…slamming the door loudly behind me as we walked into the concrete building.

“Morning you two” Donna the receptionist greeted us happily as she checked in another person ahead of us. “Have a seat in the lobby and Dr. Kilmer will be with you shortly” Doing what she said we sat side my in the lobby…my nerves on edge as Brian continued to ignore me as he flipped through a dog magazine.

“Mr. Novotny” I heard the Doctor speak out to me as he walked into the waiting room…hand extended.

“Dr. Kilmer” I smiled at him standing as I took his hand into my own.

“How is Roxi” I asked nervously…noticing that he had still not let go on my hand.

“She’s doing great” he smiled as he stared deep into my eyes. “She’s ready to go home with her daddy now…and…”

“Then what the hell are you waiting for…bring her out here then” Brian cut in nastily as he grabbed onto the doctors hand…jerking it out of my own as he latched onto it as if for dear life instead.

“Brian…behave” I warned…blushing like hell as I turned back to face the clearly upset Doctor. “I’m sorry Doctor…this is my friend Brian Kin…”

“Best friend” he challenged as he released my hand…placing his arm around my shoulder as he pulled me tightly against his body.

“Right…” the Doctor replied…looking from Brain to me…gracing me with a small smile before disappearing behind the treatment door.

“What the fuck was that” I whispered hotly under my breath as I jerked away from where he still had me pinned against him.

“He was trying to hit on you” he growled.

“So fucking what” I nearly shouted. “What the hell do you care if he was hitting on me or not” I waited for him to speak…waited for him to say anything as he continued to stand before me with a blank look upon his face…but as usual he said not a word. However…all thoughts of waiting for the answer I knew would never come vanished in an instant as Roxi and the doctor walked into the lobby. “Roxi…” I shouted as I fell to the floor pulling her into my arms as she bathed my face with many doggy kisses. Tears littered my cheeks as I continued to hold her as the harsh reality that I had almost lost her hit me head on. “How…how can she be walking already” I questioned the Doctor as I looked up from where I was sitting on the floor.

“Modern Technology is a wonderful thing Mr. Novotny” he laughed as he held out his hand and helped me off of the floor. “Roxi has a steel plate in her hip as well as nine pins to hold her break into place. Don’t be fooled by the fact that she can walk on it because she still has a long way to go with her recovery. There is till quite a bit of healing that she will have to endue before that leg will be fully functional. If you will follow me I can show you the X-rays and go over the aftercare instructions with you”

Nodding…I handed the leash over to Brian…ignoring the look of anger that he was throwing my way as I followed the cute doctor. I didn’t have to see the look of upset that he was shooting my way. Hell no…I could literally feel it slice into the back of my head as I half heartedly listened to him go over the x-rays of Roxi’s broken leg. I was even more confused as the doctor…after going over everything including her medication regiment for the next two weeks handed me a business card with his home and cell numbers written on it as well as his business. Glancing behind me I found Brian shooting daggers at me as he and Roxi continued to sit in the lobby. “Call me anytime Michael” he spoke as he laid his hand upon my shoulder causing me to blush at the look of raw intent I could read in his eyes.

“Michael…” I heard the obviously pissed off voice of Brian call out to me. “Lets get the hell out of here. I don’t plan to spend my entire Saturday here with you and Doctor love drooling all over each other”

I wanted to die right there on the spot as I apologized profusely to the man standing beside me with a blush raging across his face just as one was blazing across mine. Shooting Brian my own dirty looks I thanked Donna for everything she had done for me as I took the leash from Brian and walked Roxi out the front door.

The silence in the jeep was almost mind numbing as I held a squirming Roxi in my arms at least thankful that someone loved my unconditionally. I didn’t know what the hell had gotten into Brian since our shared morning kiss earlier that day…but what I did know was that I was more then a little sick and tired of the games that he constantly played. I was tired of having to deal with the love that I held for him…only to have him throw it in my face time and time again. I was tired of him abusing that love when ever the whim hit him in the form of extended hugs and kisses…only to pull back before it went any further. I wanted to scream at him…wanted to pummel his face with my fist as I expressed just how much his mind games hurt me each and every time…but as the miles drifted behind us I became a stone wall as I once again holed up my feelings of hurt and betrayal in order to concentrate on Roxi’s hopefully speedy recovery.

He didn’t even exit the jeep once we pulled up in front of his loft. He just mumbled something about needing to go somewhere and without even gracing me with a look he sped off leaving me once again hurt and confused in his wake. The thing is that he didn’t have to tell me where he was going because I already knew. It was too early for Babylon and Woody’s didn’t open for another few hours…so that left only one other place…the baths. Tears once again threatened my eyes as I recalled how loving and playful he had been the night before and even that morning and then without explanation he turned from Mr. Hyde into Dr. Jekyll. “Come on Roxi” I cooed to my new baby as I led her inside the building and into her new temporary home. I was exhausted as I gave her the pain meds that the Doctor had prescribed and once they kicked in and she was comfortably dozing I myself laid down on the couch and joined her in dream land.

Hours later I awoke to the smell of something delicious wafting throughout the loft as I lifted my groggy head and found Brian in the kitchen dishing out what appeared to be Chinese take out. “About time you work up sleepy head” I heard him speak as he brought the over flowing dishes into the dining room…placing them on the table.

“Where’s Roxi” I asked in a panic when I didn’t find her sleeping in her kennel where I had left her.

He began to laugh as he pointed down at his feet where my wayward dog was spread out across them as he stood before the table. “She’s been attached to my feet from the moment I walked in through the door. I’ve taken her out and she did her business so she should be set for a while. While I was out I rented some movies” he blabbed on as he patted her on the head before making his way back into the kitchen. “Oh and I stopped by your apartment and got some clothes for you since your going to be staying here for a while. I figure anything else that you might need you can just use mine” I was stunned and once again confused as he acted like he wasn’t being a total @#%$ not two hours earlier.

“Well I guess getting your dick sucked did you a lot of good” I spoke harshly as I climbed off of the couch and made my way towards the bathroom. “Because it sure improved you attitude since before”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he questioned and I could tell that he was irritated at the ticking muscle located off to the side of his cheek. “For your information Mikey I didn’t get my dick sucked”

“No…then where the hell did you go” I accused…cursing myself for sounding like a slighted lover…but when it came to Brain it was always uncontrollable. “When you dropped me off you were pissed off to high heaven…you disappear for a few hours and then you return as if nothing has happened. Pardon me for being suspicious…but I’ve never seen you this happy and relaxed unless you are getting or have had your dick sucked”

I watched as the ticking vain began to bulge even more until I was sure that it was going to burst right off of his face. “For your fucking information” he bit out as he raced across the room stopping right in front of me once he had. “I spent the first hour I was gone at the diner with Ted and Emmett…then like I told you I went and got some movies and some clothes for you. Oh and lets not forget the nine course feast that I brought for us to eat as well” he continued to wail into me as my guilt factor began to rise with each word. “You know what Mikey…fuck you. I thought that I was doing something nice for us…for you and this is the thanks that I get” I watched as he turned heel…grabbing his keys off of the table where he had left them and headed for the door.

“Brian…wait” I called out frantically behind him as I grabbed into his shoulder…hindering all attempts to leave me. “I’m sorry. I…I…” I didn’t know what to say…but I knew that things were going to be different as he gazed down at me with eyes as black as coal before pulling me into his arms and kissing the very shit out of me. Without permission he thrust his tongue so far down my throat the it felt as if he was tasting my tonsils and as I began to gag slightly it still did not hinder his determination. His arms tightened around my waist as he jerked me even closer against his body…so much so that I could feel the bulge through the roughness of his jeans as it poked at my own rising dick tauntingly. I wanted to give in…wanted him to take me on the very floor at our feet…but the rational side of me would not allow it as I attempted to push him away. He…however was having none of it as he pulled me even tighter against his frame…causing me to cry out in pain from the shock and pressure of it all.

“My Mikey” I heard him moan against my quickly bruising lips as he continued to crush his to my own.

“Brian…No” I cried out in fear as I gathered all of my strength and pushed him as hard as I could away from me. “What the hell is wrong with you?” I continued with my rant as he sat on the hard floor looking up at me with pure shock radiating across his face. “Is this some sort of fucking game that you think you can keep playing with my heart?” I cried out as tears began to mist my eyes. “I mean one minute you are kissing me and then the next you are treating me as if I am your worst enemy. I hated sounding like a huge baby…but I was tired of the game of Brian and Mikey and more then ready to move forward or end it all in an instant. “I can’t play your games anymore” I sobbed as I wiped at my escaping tears as they blazed down my face. “I can’t allow you to make me believe on minute that you love and want me and then the next that you don’t. I can’t pretend anymore that each and every time that you hold me…only to shun me sometimes moments later that it doesn’t kills me a little more each time. I love you Brian…but I just can’t do this anymore. I just can’t be your go between man while you wait for the next best thing to come along. I just can’t play the game anymore Brian” I sobbed as I fell to my knees…covering my face with my hands.

“Mikey…” I heard his sobs join my own and he slid across the sooth surface of the floor as he gently gathered me into his arms. “Oh god Mikey” his tears continued as I without hesitation wrapped my arms around his neck…resting my wettened check upon his heaving shoulder. “I am so sorry…so sorry”

“I can’t do this anymore Brian” I spoke sadly through my tears as I allowed him to pull me into his lap. “It just hurts to much to love you this much and not have you return that love”

“What…Mikey no” he spoke quickly…his mouth hanging open as he forcefully removed my face from the warm crevice of his neck. “You have it all wrong” his words continued as he placed his hands along the outline of my face…leaning his forehead against my own as he gazed deeply into my eyes. I could tell that he wanted to tell me something…something important by the way that he kept opening his mouth to speak…only to swallow the words back down in pure fear. “Mikey…I…I…”

“Please Brian…I need to hear it from you” I begged…praying like hell that he was about to speak the words that I had longed to hear for as far back as I could remember. My heart was racing like a speeding freight train as he continued to stare into my eyes…taking a deep breath before he spoke his next set of highly anticipated words.

“I…I…love you Michael” he blurted out as if the words were going to explode as they passed over his lips.

I couldn’t speak…couldn’t say a fucking word as he continued to hold me…forehead to forehead…his breathing hitched and nervous as he awaited my reply. I know that I should have been doing summersaults and cartwheels at the words that I had wanted to hear for so long…but all they did was leave me feeling meaningless and unloved. With strength that I didn’t even know that I held within me I kissed him softly upon lips that I knew I was to never taste again. Giving him a small smile I slide off of his lap as I pulled my self off of the floor…moving as far away from him as possible. “Mikey…” I heard him call out to my retreating figure as he watched me begin to gather the items I knew I would need to take care of the only creature…other then my mother to love me unconditionally.

“I’ll send Vic to get the rest of my things later” I spoke broken-heartedly over my shoulder as I began to look for my formally forgotten puppy. “Roxi…where are you baby” I called out to her as I continued to search the dining room and kitchen for her. “Roxi…” I began to panic slightly when she didn’t respond to my calls as I made my way into Brian’s bedroom and found her sleeping soundly upon his bed. Tears filled my eyes…but not at the sight before me…but at the warmth of his body as he wrapped his arms around my waist…pulling me tauntly against his body. “Please Brian…” my voice sounded scratchy and unlike what it normally sounded like. “I just can’t do this anymore. You don’t’ love me…at least not in the way that I love you and…”

“I love you more then you can ever comprehend” he whispered against my ear as he slowly turned me around in his arms. “I love you Michael and I always have”

“Then why…why the games. Why all those men…all this time wasted” I spoke accusingly…not caring that it was tearing his heart out to hear those cruel questions coming from my mouth.

“I don’t know” he replied as I once again tried to break free from his grasp. “Mikey…no”

“Just let me go” I snapped harsher then I intended…but I was more then a little fed up with his games and unspoken truths.

“Because I was afraid to love you fully” he blurted out as he grabbed onto my hand…just holding it within his own and nothing else. “I wanted to love you the way you wanted me to Mikey” he continued at the look of shock and confusion I knew was placated across my face. “But I had convinced myself a long time ago that I could never be worthy of loving you wholly…so I took what I could get in small increments when I could. I know that you don’t believe me Mikey…but it’s true. I know you always thought that you were the weaker of the two of us…but your not…I am and it is all because of the love that I hold for you. Loving you makes me weak Michael and that terrifies me more then you can ever know” he continued as he released my hand as I fell backwards upon the bed behind me as I waited for him to continue. “Jesus Mikey…don’t you realize the hold that you have on me. Your smile…your touch…the taste of you…its knocks me for a loop every time”

“I…I didn’t know” I whispered…more to myself then to the man running his hand in frustrated stroke through his normally perfectly groomed hair.

“All those men…Justin…they were all an escape to help me ignore the way that I felt about you. We’ve been friends for so long Michael and I guess that I was afraid that if I ever acted on my obsession with you that it would change everything. That’s why I have been treating you like @#%$…because I’ve been fighting loving you for so long that it is driving me fucking crazy” I could only stare up at his pacing figure as his words continued to tumble forward. I knew that it was exposing the seldom shown nerve of Brain…but I had to know. I had to hear the words once and for all before whatever was about to happen could. “I was afraid that once you knew about the love that I held for you that you wouldn’t return that love. I was…I am petrified that if this doesn’t work out between us that I will lose the only person in this world that truly knows the real me. You keep me grounded in a way that no other person ever has. I pushed you aside and let you fall in love with David and it almost killed me when you left me” he continued…tears trickling down his cheek as he increased the rate of his pacing.

“I was so angry when you left me Mikey. I felt as if my heart had died on that very day that you stepped onto that plane and flew out of my life at what I knew was going to be forever. I was so angry and hurt that when you came back…despite the fact that my heart felt as if it were coming back to life…that I treated you like complete @#%$. I wanted you to hurt…wanted you to feel the loss that I felt when you left and it worked. I hurt you and then pretended that everything was ok once I knew I had accomplished my mission”

“Brian…don’t” I spoke quickly as I wiped at my already escaping tears at his hurtful words.

“No Mikey…you deserve to hear the truth. I want you to know the truth. I don’t want to lie anymore…don’t want to hide anymore” he spoke quickly…falling to his knee’s in front of me as he laid his hand upon the side of my cheek. “The thing is Mikey that I can’t pretend anymore. I can’t deny the love that I have for you because it consumes me fully. This past week has been pure and utter hell for me. I’ve been struggling with whither I had the nerve to be man enough and tell you. I’ve tried to tell you…maybe not with words but in other ways and not once have you reciprocated and then to see the way that vet was fawning all over you. It was just too much for me. I can’t do this anymore Michael either” he sobbed…kissing me lightly upon the lips. “So here I am baring my very soul to you. I love you Michael Novotny and I want to be more then just your best friend. I want to be your partner…your lover. I want to give up the tricks and settle down with the only man that I have ever loved…that is if he still loves me in return”

My body was numb…my brain unresponsive as he knelt before me with a look of complete fear encased across his face as he awaited my response. I didn’t know what to say…how to react to the words and caresses that I had dreamt about nearly from the first time I had met Brian all those years before hand. My mouth felt as if it was loaded with cotton as I opened my mouth to speak only to find that no words would expel from them. The room began to take on a dream like quality as the reality of the situation began to over take me. “I need to get some air” I blurted out as I pushed my self away from the man causing all sorts of screwed up emotions to churn deep within me. By this time Roxi was up as she walked beside me as I made my way towards the door. Grabbing her leash I quickly latched it to her new collar as I turned and looked at Brain as he stood in the doorway of his room as he watched me leave with such a look of sadness that it literally took my breath away. Forcing myself to look away I closed the door of the loft slowly behind me as we made our way into the elevator and as far away from Brian and our screwed up situation as possible.

In truth…due to Roxi’s healing leg we didn’t go quite that far. In fact we walked around the block once before settling down on the concrete stoop of his building. My mind was reeling as I petted the ball of fur sitting at my side as I tried to figure out just what the hell I was supposed to do with all the information that Brian as practically shoved down my throat. I must have sat there for hours going over every intimate detail of the life of Mikey and Brian. We had had our ups and downs…our highs and lows and yet despite it all we always ended up right back in the same place…with each other. “What should I do Roxi” I asked her as she looked up at me as if understanding each and every word. “I love him…but what if it doesn’t work out. What if he ends up hurting me…because lets face it half the time he doesn’t even realize that he is doing it” I continued to speak to the dog. “And why the hell am I talking to you about this when I should be talking to him…right” I questioned with a smile as she jumped up from the concrete and began to tug me in the direction of the front door. I like to think that it was her way of telling me to get my head out of my ass and go to the man that I knew deep within my soul that I loved unlike any other…but in truth she was probably just ready to get out of the cold.

Patting her upon her head I took the lead as we climbed into the elevator and began our ascent towards our new life. The loft was nearly dark…except for a small light off to the side of the room. Removing her leash I walked her over to her kennel…urging her forward as he climbed inside and settled down for the night. Kneeling before the crate I leaned in and kissed her softly upon her warm muzzle before closing the door and making my way into his equally darkened bedroom. I didn’t speak a word as I quickly shed my clothing…sliding under the covers and as close to his body as possible.

“Mikey…” I heard him whisper as he turned to face me…a look of confusion and fear once again etched across it.

“No more talk” I hushed him as I placed my finger across his wettened lips. “I love you Brian and despite everything that has happened in the past I will always love you” I spoke softly as I leaned in and kissed his stunned lips. I felt his hesitation as I increased the pressure of my kiss…but it was short lived as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and bridged any gaps that may have separated us. Back and fourth our tongues explored new and not so new territory as hands and limbs did the same. I couldn’t get enough of him as I wrapped my arms around his neck…urging him just that much closer to my heated body. Brian and I had kissed many times before…hands had explored the rigid contours of each others body before…but that night was completely different. That night we were about to share our bodies in a way that we never had before and despite the fact that I was scared beyond belief I was more then ready for our new adventure.

“I need to touch you Brian…need to taste you” I whispered in desperate need as I reached down below the equator of the comforter in search of the one body part that I was dying to feel deep within me. With sure and steady hands I began to stroke it over the hindering cloth of his jockey shorts. His breath hitched within his throat as I continued with my ministrations and when that wasn’t enough I dove under the darkness of the comforter as if a bird diving for its delectable dinner within the deep blue water. My first taste of Brian was purely indescribable as I literally ripped the thin material away from the one thing I needed to feel lodged deep within my aching throat. His cries although muffled through the thickness of the comforter quickly became loud and incessant as the coolness of the room quickly invaded me. I watched though lust filled eyes as he tossed the unnecessary comforter across the side of the room as he gazed down across the flatness of his stomach as I continued to suckle his manhood like a newborn babe. Not once in the time that I began my exploration of perfection did he redirect his eyes from mine. Needing more…I quickly added my hand for added leverage as I encased it around his shaft and with my mouth in time quickly set a motion that soon had him filling my mouth this his juices.

His breath was ragged and uneven as I licked and kissed my way up the body that I had touched…teased and fanaticized about for most of my lifetime. “I love you” I whispered as I leaned down and with the softest of caresses brushed my lips across his own. I watched as tears began to glisten within those eyes that I got lost in each and every time that he stared at me. “Please don’t cry Brian” I replied softly…almost begging as I continued to litter his face with the softest of kisses before placing two sweet butterfly kisses upon his wettened lids. “This is what I have wanted for so long. I want our coming together to be a happy time…one that we will cherish for always”

“Only tears of happiness Mikey” was his honest reply as he reached up and captured the side of my face within the heated depths of his hand. My eyes closed instinctively as rough and calloused pads traced over ever slope and incline of my face. His touch burned me…burned me in a way that left no outward marks…only internal as he branded my heart and soul for life. Tears littered my own cheeks as he leaned forward to capture my mouth within a slow and demanding kiss of un-bottled lusted need. I didn’t fight him as he nudged my willful body backwards…pinning me against the softness of the bed as he laid full weighted atop me.

My body was on fire…my soul souring from deep within my body as it merged for always with his. “You’re mine…” he growled loudly against my ear…nipping at it playfully as the soft and sensitive side of Brian disappeared and in its place a deeply possessive one. My heart nearly leaped from my chest for deep within me I wanted to be possessed by this man. I wanted him to make love to my body in ways that only he could make love to me. I wanted him to rise me up and then topple me down as he brought to me heights of deliberate ecstasy. I wanted him to dominate my very essence with his manliness as I bowed down to every manly urge.

“Make love to me Brian” I nearly begged as my needs over came me. With slow and calculated measures I began to writhe my body along the slippery slopes of his dampened body…eliciting an adulterated groan from my loves lips. I wanted him…I need him…but he took it upon himself in true Brain fashion to prolong my delectable agony for just awhile longer. With a smug smile across his beautiful lips…he removed my hands from around his waist…pinning them over my head. His grin only continued to grow as at the sounds of near animalistic need that escaped from my lips as both of our cocks came into direct contact with each other’s. “Jesus Bri…” I attempted to cry out…but all words were quickly lost deep within his throat as he attacked my lips with such velocity that it sucked the wind right from my lungs. Another cry escaped from my throat as he ended the sweet torture of my lips…only to clamp down on the tender skin of my neck and shoulders…marking me as his own.

With slow and torturous measures he nipped and tugged his way down my body…until I felt as if I was going to spontaneously combust from the sheer heat of it all. My senses were on overload…but it was nothing compared to the scream of pure shock as he literally engulfed my hardness down the length of his throat. My cries were loud and undignified as he increased the pressure of mouth muscles around my pulsing penis…but I didn’t care. I was in heaven…glorious…anguished heaven…but I never wanted it to end. However…my body had other ideas as with one final wondrous suction I erupted into the deepest recesses of his cavern. I knew our night of lovemaking was far from over as he quickly flipped me onto my stomach. The sounds of glass shattering into a million pieces echoing around us as the bowl on condoms on his beside table hit the floor in his haste to retrieve one. Cleaning up that mess was the last thing of either of ours minds as he the ripping of cellophane came next…before I felt the bulging insistence of his manhood at my back door. No words were spoken as he once again took the lead in our dance of surrender as he nudged his way forward little by little until he was fully sheathed.

My breath stuck in my throat as the fullness and the pain quickly inhabited me. However…it was not to last long as he began to set a rhythm that soon diminished all thoughts of pain…only to provide the purest of pleasure as it hit my pleasure spot over and over again. The world around me became fuzzy as with each thrust deep within my forbidden hole brought me one step closer to the purest of oblivion. My dick which moments before was spent and limp quickly got back into the action as it sprang painfully back to life. Never in my life had I been able to bounce back so quickly after an mind blowing orgasm…but I quickly concluded that the reason was that I had not found the right man who knew how to push all the right buttons as I had with Brian. Stretching my ass backwards…I quickly pulled myself onto my knees as he continued to pound me from behind in an all fired fury. Grabbing onto my aching dick I allowed myself to fall into the tempo of his stroke as between the two of us we brought ourselves that much closer to where we longed to be. “Are you ready Mikey” I heard his impassioned cries call out to me as I bit my lip in order to control my urge to cum.

“Now Brian…NOW” I screamed out as with a final squeeze of my dick I once again shot my load. His cries were thunderous and ear splitting…but I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face as he fell atop my sweat sheened body completely spent…knocking us to the sweaty sheets below us once again. For mere moments we just laid there…pulling much needed breath into air-starved lungs as we truly tried to process what we had just shared.

“I meant what I said before Michael” he whispered against my ear…before easing me onto my side where he quickly enveloped me within his strong arms. “You are mine…and only mine. No man will ever touch you in the ways that I touched you tonight ever again” I wanted to laughed…wanted to tell him to not make promises that he knew he couldn’t keep…but as I gazed into his beautiful eyes I found something there that I had never seen in all the years I had known him. What did I find…only the very essence of his soul and the truth to each and every word he had spoken.

Brian was true to his word after that night. No man ever touched me in the ways that he did…but the truth of the matter was he had spoiled me for any other man anyways…so it didn’t matter. My life after that night changed in ways that I never dreamed possible. We became inseparable in every sense of the word. Every non-working…non-waking moment was spent together. When we did have to separate it was followed by near hourly phone calls just to hear the others voice. We fell hard and we fell long as the years quickly passed between us. We had been together for over fifty years before some greater power took him away from me and the ones that he loved. And yet…despite the fact that he no longer graced our great earth he was with me for always…deep within the deepest recesses of my heart and soul.

What ever happened to Roxi you might be wondering. Well she quickly recovered from her injurious and using her powers of cuteness soon had Brian wrapped around her little paw. She lived to the ripe old age of sixteen before she left us…but her life up until then was filled with complete and utter happiness. I miss that little creature…miss the way that she used to give us a look of pure sadness when she knew that she had done something wrong. I miss the way that she would lay across our feet at night as Brian and I held each other before sleep took us away. There isn’t a day that I don’t think about the two greatest loves of my life and I take great comfort knowing that they are together again taking care of each other until the day that it is my turn to meet them in the great beyond.

The End…


End file.
